


Compromised - What I'm Thankful For

by AmazonX



Series: Compromised [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and time to count your blessings.





	Compromised - What I'm Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Compromised - What I'm Thankful For

### Compromised - What I'm Thankful For

#### by Amazon X

Title: Compromised - What I'm Thankful For 

Author: Amazon X 

E-mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Feedback: If you don't, I'll send Alex after you! 

Category: Slash, vignette 

Rating: NC-17 (was there any doubt?) 

Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and time to count your blessings. 

Archive: Anywhere, just ask and tell me where it's going. 

Disclaimer: If I were making money, it wouldn't be here on the net. And I didn't' create them, I just made them more fun! 

Notes: Julie asked Peach for a story, then Peach planted the seed and...I lost control somewhere along the way. It's kinda a step into domesticity for everyone. And I hope it works. I'll be madder than hell if this sucks. 

Author's Notes: Peach, you rock! This one's for you. You gave the inkling, the story narrative and the great ideas. Happy Happy, lady, you deserve it this year. It's been a helluva year for you. I still luv ya. Cheers, baby. 

* * *

**BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAINS**  
**MANASSAS, VIRGINIA**

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

I look over at my alarm clock. Fucking hell, it's 4:30 AM. Well, the turkey has to go in. I woke up half an hour ago to warm up the oven. If I don't put it in now, it'll never be done for 3PM. I sit up and look over at my lover. He's curled around his pillow pretending to be asleep. He knows I'll make him get up and put the turkey in, since I got up to preheat the oven. But I hear his faint snore and I know he's not awake. Or maybe he's just faking it really good. 

As I sit up, I feel the comforter pulled from his body. His long, smooth back is exposed and the chill in the air of the room makes him shiver. I run my hand across his skin and I hear him sigh. He was faking. I smile and stand to walk into the kitchen. Bosco looks up from his place before the glowing embers of the fire. He cocks his head to the side and looks at me. 

"What, dog? You've seen me naked before." I shake my head and continue into the kitchen. The nightlight illuminates my way to the refrigerator as I squint in the glow. I marvel at the way I see now. Alex convinced me months ago to have my eyes lasered. It was the smartest thing I'd ever done. I don't need to hide my eyes behind my glasses; I've no one to hide from. 

I slide the turkey into the oven and trudge back to bed. Bosco ignores me this time. I get back into the bed and slide up behind him. He spoons back against me. Mmmm, that feels nice, as he nuzzles his ass into my lap. 

"Turkey in the oven?" he asks, sleepily. 

"Yes, Sasha, it's roasting." 

"Mmmm, good. Sleep, Vlad." 

He nestled himself fully against me and I wrap my arm around his waist. The hair of his body tickles with mine. I feel the hard muscles of his ass and thighs relax as he drifts off. Soon enough, we are both asleep. 

* * *

I hear him whispering in my ear. He's telling me I'm fine. I'm not fucking fine. I can't catch my breath, I can't stop shaking and I can't get the taste of blood out of my mouth. His hands are on my shoulders, and soon his chest is against my cheek. I must have bitten my lip and as I run my tongue along the lower one, I feel the gash. Oh, shit, that one sucked. 

I hear him clearer now. "You're OK, Sasha. I'm here. You're home, not in the silo. There's no ship, there's no alien, there's no locked door." 

I must have been dreaming of my possession. Bosco was probably in the other room. Usually he's barking long before I'm screaming. I had to have been screaming, my throat is burning. He takes the water glass from his night table and presses it to my mouth. I sip it, knowing my stomach isn't going to cooperate too much if I gulp it. 

He puts the glass down and we lay back in the bed. His hands roam my back as I lay across his chest. I know he's waiting for me to do something. I'm not sure what I want to do. Sometimes I just lie here and cry. Sometimes we talk. I don't want that tonight. Bosco is smart. He knows what I want. 

It takes some strength, but I crawl up to kiss Walter's mouth. He kisses back, gently, letting me take charge. I love this man. He knows what I need. I need to run this show, to have him submit to me, have him let me be in control. So many times I've been a follower, a pawn in a game, but not with my lover. He plays no games with me. 

I settle between his spread thighs, rubbing against his loins in an attempt to arouse him. His hands slide down to cup my ass as he moans into my mouth. His cock is hard against mine, sliding together. Since having surgery, he's completely healed and is insatiable as ever. I swear, this man can plow me for hours when he wants to. But tonight, I plan to do the plowing. 

I start working on his nipples, chewing at one, pulling the ring in the other. He's panting and whining like a dog. He wants this. I want it fast. I pull away from him and reach to get the abandoned lube from when we went to bed. Slicking up quickly, I plunge into him, no preparation, no warning. He arches back against his pillow, groaning through his teeth, hissing. The veins stand out on his throat and I want to bite him there. I lean down, taking a mouthful of flesh from his shoulder, biting and sucking, marking him. Big hands clutch at my shoulders. 

I grab his ankles and haul his legs up. Oh, that ass is sexy so exposed like that. Letting go of one leg, I grab his cock to pump it for him. "Grab the headboard and brace yourself." He does as told. He's such a good boy. The bed is rocking with my thrusts. Grunts meet my slams into him. I look at his face and I see him grimace as I again drive into his body. Gritted teeth and white knuckles, this isn't making love. 

What the hell is wrong with me? My cheeks burn with a blush that if he looks at me he will see all too clearly. I'm hurting him, and I didn't even notice. And I don't want to do this. This is new for me. Guilt. Mulder would be proud. But not my Walter, he's just taking it. He didn't even say anything. I need to get a hold of myself. 

Collapsing on his chest, I take his face into my hands. The kiss is tender and gentle. I'm rewarded by his smile. "I'm sorry," I whisper and resume more gently. His hands go from the headboard to my back and he kneads my muscles. He's writhing now, not bracing himself. This is what I wanted, to see his mouth open in silent cries, to see his eyes roll up into his head. I feel his prostate and slide by it gently, nudging it. His cock is weeping in my hand as I stroke him gently but firmly. 

"I'm sorry, Vlad, I'm sorry. Come for me, I need you to come for me." He nods and begins spraying me with his come, my chest and belly and his. His ass contracting around me brings me off, and I'm coming in him. Oh, my sweet lover, he is still powerful and it almost hurts when he comes around me. Stars burst at each wave of passion that hits me. Oh, this is sweet. 

Laid out across his chest, Walter's hands roam my body again. I look into his eyes. They smile down at me, his mouth curling upwards. I smile back. On my back, him rolling on top of me, we kiss again. I love kissing him. I almost start to get hard again. But he pulls back and lays his head on my shoulder. 

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks quietly. 

"Can I stop you?" I can't hold back my laugh. 

"So? What happened?" 

I shrug, almost dislodging him. "I got too far into it." 

"No. Something else. You weren't into it. You were almost...violent. It hurt." 

"You didn't say anything." 

He kisses my chest. "I knew you needed to work out whatever you dreamt about." 

I nod. "I was pounding on the door. Spender was just standing there, laughing at me. The more I pounded, the more he laughed. I'm sorry. I can't believe I took that out on you." 

He kisses me again. "We need to get out of bed. We have to clean up, us and the house, and prepare for the family. The Mulders, Mike is bring his son and _his_ boyfriend, Patty's bringing her girlfriend and _her_ son. Shit, what did I get myself into?" 

"Byers and Langly? No go?" 

"Nah, Frohike's cooking for the family. He wants ALL of his kids to be there. His younger son broke down and called him." 

I sit up and smack Walter's shoulder. "You didn't tell me that! Bitch!" He looks at me hurtfully a moment, then we break out in laughter. I always told him, shoot me if I ever start to flame. Reluctantly, we slide from our warm cocoon of covers and trudge into the bathroom. Cleaning up is good this morning. I wash away the bad dream with the sweat and come. 

The sun still isn't up, but then again, it's only 6:30 AM. Walter joins me in a moment and we hold each other under the hot water. It's a connecting moment. I look in his eyes and I see his forgiveness there. But he wants to talk more. How did he get started on this whole conversation thing again? Oh, yeah, that's my fault. 

"What made you stop, Sasha?" He's serious. He really wants to know. 

"I saw that I was hurting you. And I couldn't hurt you. Not you. I love you. I hurt you too much back..." He shushes me by covering my mouth with his. We talk, sure, but not about the past. Smart man. 

The water is going to get cold soon, so we wash each other. It's a personal kink of mine, washing him. He stands spread and lets me soap and rinse him completely. Then he washes my hair, which is his kink. He's gentle and massages my head. He's cured a few headaches this way in the bath. 

Soon enough, the water's cooled and we get out. The bathroom is substantially bigger since we outfitted it with the new tub and separate shower stall. I swear, we would have rebuilt each and every wall in this cabin if he hadn't had surgery. Maybe one day he'll be able to help me out again and we can add a proper spare bedroom to this place. Maybe we'll put an upstairs on this bitch. Nah. 

We dry off, not talking, but he stands by one of the sinks to shave. I join him and we're extra careful. Can't have nicks on our faces for family. I take my time using pomade and styling my hair while he goes to dress. He's done by the time I get there and I'm left to get my outfit together. He's wearing black chinos, a gray Henley and black boots. I decide to mirror him, wearing black chinos and boots, but my Henley is hunter green. I go to join him in the kitchen, hoping to impress him with my fashion sense. I'm not prepared for what I find. 

My lover is standing in the middle of our kitchen, one hand on his hip, the other scratching his head. He looks confused. 

What the fuck now? 

* * *

What am I supposed to do now? He's standing there, looking at me. The turkey is in the oven, but...the rest of the dinner is beyond me. I thought I had planned this out carefully. There's cranberries for a compote that I found a great recipe for, and potatoes and salad and yams and marshmallows and...I forgot what I was planning on making. Hands are on my shoulders. A mouth covers mine and I'm lost. Alex is kissing me and sliding against me. I'm better, I think. 

"OK, what's the problem?" He sounds like his upset with me. But he can't be. I didn't do anything wrong. Well, whatever. 

"I don't know where to start. There's so much to make. I mean, I planned what I was going to cook, but..." 

He holds his hand up. This is the Alex-sign for 'I'm way ahead of you, Walter.' 

"Scully is bringing appetizers. Mike and company are bringing wine. Patty and her chick are bringing dessert. We should throw together a crudite and dip. I can do the salad, if you want. Potatoes for mashing, there's the mushrooms and peas you know I have to have, um...what else? Most of this is easy throw together. We can make breakfast and throw the cold stuff together first. How about that?" 

It's so simple for him. Everything's laid out like it was clockwork, like there was no effort. He was gonna run to the supermarket to get some last minute stuff after breakfast and we would be set. 

I serve us both oatmeal, mine with pecans and brown sugar, his with raisins and cinnamon. We don't talk while we eat. But he finishes quickly, jumping up to get to the store. "Alex, it's only 8AM. The store is barely open." 

"It's Thanksgiving, Walter. How fast do you think that store will get busy? There are probably people just getting to their shopping now. I am not gonna get involved in all that." 

He stands before me in his red and black plaid wool coat. He looks like he's just another person. Not the triple agent assassin who used nanotechnology to kill me, and bring me back. He doesn't resemble the man who used blackmail to make me have sex with him. He isn't that man anymore. He's my lover now. I take his face in my hands and kiss him gently. He holds me close, our foreheads together. No words, but I know what he means. 'Thank you for not throwing me back into the snow.' 

* * *

I hate supermarkets. If I didn't need to shop with Walter, since he never gets what I want, I'd never go. And if people want to bring their kids, they ought to watch them. There's a little blonde girl standing at the end of the aisle, crying loudly, looking quite lost. She isn't moving and folks are looking at her kinda funny. And one guy, someone I haven't seen in town before. I don't like the way he's looking at her. 

I walk over, not caring that there are folks looking at me kinda funny, too. Yeah, the fag breaks in to see what's the problem. And it's Shannon Mitchell. Will this day get any better? A nightmare, a frantic lover and the one woman who hates me more than any person, well, most people, loses her kid. Fucking spiffy. 

"Shannon? Where's your mom?" She turns to me and runs my way. I kneel down to snatch her off her feet and put her in the kid seat of my cart. She stops crying momentarily. 

"Alex, I can't find her. She left me looking at the toys. I just wanted to see the Barbies and she left me there. I can't find her!" She puts her hands up to hide her face as she cries. I don't need this. Her voice is going through my head like a nail. 

"OK, Shannon, I'm gonna find your mommy and trust me, she'll be very happy to see you." I hand her my handkerchief to wipe her eyes. Walter has me carrying one of these things all the time now. He thinks it's civilized. I think I have a very runny nose in the late autumn and winter. But this one is clean. She takes it and wipes her eyes, pats her nose. I expected her to blow her nose loud and comical, like a sitcom. Seems to me that Anabelle taught her something right. 

I walk to the end of the aisle and start looking over people's heads for Anabelle. Knowing this woman, she's making a major scene, in true Southern Belle form. I hear her long before I see her. She's crying and telling the store manager, "I know someone has taken her, I know it! She's been abducted! You better get Arthur and Stuart out here right away to find my baby!" 

"Mommy!" Shannon screams. I lift her out of the cart and put her down. She runs around the corner and I hear the happy reunion. So I duck back down the aisle. No need to make the woman hysterical. Well, any more than she already is. But that guy is there. He's watching Anabelle hugging Shannon and leering. The fucking freak is squeezing his dick! Jesus fucking Christ, I'm going to have to bury him on the mountain. 

Yeah, Anabelle hates me. Yeah, I hate her. But the kid's something else. I can't let what happened to me happen to Shannon. When I was in that place, the way to get stuff was to bribe the guards. And what does a kid have to barter with? You'd think the Syndicate would have enough money to employ something other than freaks. You'd think. 

As I shop, I follow the guy as he follows Anabelle, and Shannon. No one looks at him, since most of them are looking at me. He certainly doesn't notice me. I guess some things you never lose, like stealth. I hope. 

I finish and check out and take my cart to the Hummer. He's sitting in his car by the edge of the parking lot, watching Anabelle put Shannon in her car seat. That's it. I walk behind him to see what he's doing. His hand is over his crotch, and I can't miss the bulge. My breakfast is rolling over in my stomach. This needs to be stopped and stopped now. 

He isn't even aware as I slide up behind him, and through the open window press the Glock under his chin. "You go near that kid, or any kid in this town, no one will know you ever existed." 

He swallows audibly. I love this, the denial and the lie. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. What kid?" 

I flick off the safety on the gun. He must think I'm cocking it because I feel his twitch of fear. Asshole doesn't know a semi-auto when he sees one. Or feels one about to clear his throat, permanently. 

"Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." I always thought Bill Bixby was the perfect David Banner. "Count to one thousand before you move a muscle, or I swear to God, you will disappear from the planet." 

I slink away and he does as I say. I get in the Hummer and drive slowly out of the parking lot, pulling up behind Anabelle and Shannon. She gives me the dirtiest look in her rearview mirror. I swear, some folks are never happy! Do I have to REALLY commit murder for this woman? 

She pulls her way and I turn mine. But the drive is fraught with all the worries I have. This guy is gonna go to another town and touch a kid there. He's brazen, getting his jollies out in the open. He's gonna hurt somebody. 

As I'm heading toward home, I see the light. Well, I see Artie and Stuart's patrol car. I pull up to them, crossing to the wrong side of the road, like they care, and roll down my window. "Hey, there's a freak in town checking out the kids and looking to snatch one." 

Artie slides his sunglasses down his nose to look at me over the frame. He's such an asshole. But he's an honest cop, believe it or not. "So...you think you saw a freak?" 

"Who better to know a freak than me?" 

Stuart laughs. He's a little nicer. Doesn't openly despise me. Artie looks me up and down, sorta like he thinks he should, then starts up the car. I recite the car make and license plate. They take off silent, no lights or sirens. I'll check the net later and hack in to see if they got him. Right now, I got a big, bald, beautiful man waiting for me to bring the groceries. I take back off for home and put it out of my mind. 

* * *

Alex is overdue from the store and I'm starting to get nervous. I've started stewing the cranberries for the compote and I've already made the salad. I've started chopping vegetables for the crudite and I hope to God he got the stuff for the dip. It's almost noon. I've been cleaning all day, I need to bathe the dog. Fuck it, I'll make Alex do that. Bosco sits in the tub for him. Well, Alex gets in the tub with him and they do some primal wallow and snuggle thing. It's weird, if you ask me. But the dog gets his bath that way. 

I hear the Hummer and soon Bosco is welcoming his other human back. He saunters in and puts the bags on the table. He doesn't look right. 

"What?" I can't wait to hear this. 

"Some freak was eyeing Shannon in the Giant. I saw him just about getting off in the car as he watched Anabelle with her. I...took care of it." 

That could mean anything. I take the comedic route. "So, are you gonna bury the body in the woods?" He doesn't look up at my smile. He pulls the Glock from the waistband of his jeans and lays it on the table. 

"Almost. I will if I have to." He's very serious. I take the gun and go to put it in the safe in the den. I know he carries it still, illegally, but since the outing, we get some hostile folks who just won't back off. Alex wants to be sure. I don't blame him. 

When I return, he's got the kitchen in order and is sitting at the table with a beer. It's just past noon. 

"You wanna talk?" He shakes his head. Sometimes I get scared when he does this. He gets lost in his memories of the past and he won't share them with me. I've found that letting the feelings loose, giving them up to the wind when I talk, makes my burden lighter. He hasn't found such relief in his life. He will. It's inevitable. "Why don't you give the dog a bath and make sure the place is in order?" 

"My hair's already done. I don't want to put more shit in it later." 

"You sound like my mother did. 'Walter, I can't go swimming, I just had my hair done.'" He turns to me with a blank face. Then the humor washes over him. He smiles and stands, abandoning his beer and calls the dog. Bosco is rescued by the sound of a loud horn in our driveway. The Mulders. Both man and dog are reprieved. 

Standing on the porch, Alex waits as I go down to greet the family. William is screaming to be let out and is off like a shot as soon as Dana has the belts of his car seat unfastened. I love scooping him up into my arms and swinging him around. My belly pulls a little. The scars sometimes remind me of that hellish October. But I'm OK now. Doctors were amazed at my quick recovery. Laser surgery is an amazing thing. 

As soon as I make my second full spin with William, he sees Alex. Oh that's the end of that. I can't keep a hold of him once he's seen his favorite uncle and little strong legs are taking him up the stairs. Alex will never deny that boy love. Stone-faced, cold-smiling, schooled expressions, but my former assassin is reduced to a giggling puddle of goo by a six-year-old boy. It's sad, really. 

We retire into the house, after I hug and kiss Dana and hug Mulder. First off he asks to see my hernia scars. And he's quite disappointed when he only sees four little holes, one half hidden in my navel. Hey, like I said, laser surgery is great. 

And things are as they should be. After taking the large platter from her, Dana and I retire to the kitchen to cook, and talk, and Mulder is with Alex in the living room with the parade on for William, who is more interested in riding Bosco around the room like a horse. My poor dog. At least he got out of his bath. Scully sits down to peel potatoes while I peel the sweet potatoes. 

"Walter, you look so good. I knew that hernia wasn't going to have much affect on you. Well, you have lost a little muscle mass." 

"Dana, I couldn't care less." 

"Oh, I know that. And neither does Alex." She called him Alex. Not Krycek, but Alex. It's significant. But Mulder will always be Mulder and Krycek will always be Krycek to each other. "Were you scared, though? Did you think you would die?" 

"Only from the pain. I dehydrated from sweating. Alex made sure I was talked into the surgery. And I was fine by Halloween." 

"No significant changes?" She's hinting. What is she fishing for? I put down one sweet potato and start on another while she's still fiddling with her first. Ok, you wanna dig, you'll get the dirt. 

"Yeah, I had some trouble at first, but my dick is working fine again. Gets hard every time Alex drops the soap in the shower." 

The blush and embarrassed gasp are precious. Cruel, but precious. Well, she asked, didn't she? 

I hear the door and more voices. Mike Elliot, Michael Jr. and Michael's lover are here. Dana and I go out to meet them. Mike looks weird out of uniform. But his son is stunning, a true golden boy. Like his father, golden blonde hair, thick and wavy, thinner than Mike, but taller, and piercing blue eyes, ice blue like Doggett's eyes were. Michael's lover is another beauty. The Latin man stands even with Michael, cafe au lait skin and rich, straight black hair hanging down past his shoulders. His eyes are a darker brown than mine, close to black. 

I make the hasty introductions of the Elliot clan to the Mulder family and Alex goes to get drinks served, leaving the bottle of wine they'd brought with them on the counter. I'm thankful I pulled the futon into the living room and made another easy chair for the room. I even pulled the rocking chairs into the living room for after dinner, when two mommies will rock two tired boys to sleep. 

Dana retires with me to the kitchen to finish cooking. "Geraldo Lopez, my, my Walter, the friends you two keep." She's trying to be funny. 

"Mike is the post master. His son was estranged from him for more than a decade. They made up when Mike met me, then Alex and then put two and two together. He respected me. And he reconciled with his son." 

Dana smiles at me. She really does have a beautiful face. The hard years have done nothing to her. She is still as beautiful as she always was, even at 43. Her smile is almost blinding. I love this woman as much as any father loves his daughter. 

* * *

Walter is cooking with the mommy while we real men sit in the living room to watch the parade. Well, I like the parade. But the fire is getting low and I know I'll need more wood. I make my excuse and get to my feet. 

"I'll help, if you don't mind, Alex," Michael says as I'm at the door. I shrug and we walk toward the pile behind the house. But when we're out of hearing range of any windows, I feel Michael's hand on my arm. Oh shit, if this kid makes an advance on me, I'll kill him. He's beautiful, I can't deny that. And his lover, Gerry as he wants to be called, is equally gorgeous. But nothing stirred in me. My pants are comfortable. And if he lays another hand on me, I'll lay him out. 

I turn slowly and look him down slowly first. Then up. But his face is serene, not hungry. "I wanted to thank you, Alex. You helped me get my Dad back. It killed me that he didn't want to talk to me. I love him a lot. It was so wonderful when he just called me out of then blue last spring. Thank you." 

"I didn't do anything except fuck Walter. Your dad is the hero. He just pulled his head out of his ass is all." 

He gives me a set of brilliant teeth. Damn, those lips on my...I shake my head at his voice. "Really, though, thank you. He talks about you two all the time. Sorry about that utter bitch. She shouldn't have destroyed your reputation in town." 

I shake my head. "Anabelle ain't much. We'll be fine." 

We continue on to the woodpile. As we come around to the front, arms full, a blue Chrysler Sebring is making its way around the other cars. Patty and her lady friend are here. My poor dog, two young boys to contend with all afternoon. Patty rounds the car and waves to me. Her lover is her exact opposite. Patty has since dyed her hair black. The woman is almost white-haired, a very nice white bleach job. Patty must have done that for her. And the woman is tall and stick thin. My Patty is a Reubenesque woman of substance. But they look very happy together. 

The woman pulls her own son out of the car, and the boy is just adorable. About William's size, with dark hair and big dark eyes, like my Walter's eyes. I walk to them and get an awkward hug from Patty. She turns to the woman. "Alex Krycek, this is my girlfriend Shaine Dupree and her son, Jason." 

I nod to them and smile at the boy. I turn to my full-armed guest. "This is Michael Elliot Jr. Mike's son." They exchange greetings and we walk to the house. Walter is the grand host, making the full introductions around as Michael and I stack the wood. The boys are precious as they shake hands and make their way out to the yard. Shaine watches with concern in her eyes. I put my hand on her arm. 

"You ok, Shaine?" She looks at me with fear in her eyes. 

"We shouldn't leave those boys out there alone. They'll get hurt or stolen or something." 

"You're from the city, aren't you?" She smiles guiltily. "Lemme give you a tip. Walter and I are lepers up here. No one comes up here that isn't invited. William knows not to leave the yard into the woods. If they got hurt, we'd hear the dog barking. And if they ignored us and really got lost, Bosco would drag them back. It's ok. Really." Her smile is crooked and a little yellow. She's lived a not-so-great life. Her eyes are tired. But she nods and sits with Patty on the couch. I get the first bottle of wine. 

* * *

Dinner progresses nicely. At about half an hour before dinner, I throw Dana out of the kitchen. She should relax in the living room with her husband. I hear a lot of laughter and I know three bottles of wine will never see daylight again. I got all of one glass. But all I have left is the gravy and to put the leaves into the kitchen table. Sawing it and putting slide runners in it was smart. I knew one day we'd have a ton of company. 

I hear footsteps behind me. Turning I see Michael's lover, Gerry, standing in the doorway. He smiles at me. Oh, God, is he hitting on me? Alex will skin him alive and hang him from a tree. But the man never leaves the doorway. "Can I help you, Walter?" He has a gentle accent, like he's studied to rid himself of his Puerto Rican heritage. He should have kept it. 

"Yeah, get the hand mixer to beat the gravy." He sees my mixer, the one Alex calls the "boat motor" like Emeril, and stands by the stove, with the pan of drippings that's on the low heat. I give him the flour slurry to drizzle in. He's a natural. But he's looking at me. I can feel his eyes on me as I pour the cranberry compote into the serving bowl. So I look at him. 

"Walter, I must thank you for all you've done for Michael and I. His father's love and understanding was very important to him. We are in your debt." His eyes are soft and honest. He's not hitting on me. I'm relieved and sad at the same time. Ah well, my lover will be along shortly. 

"Gerry, Mike did that on his own. All I did was show off my nipple ring. I'm sure you know Alex and I got outed in a particularly vicious fashion." His face screws up as if he's just eaten a lemon. "I know, I felt that way, too. But it helps me see what people are really like. I don't care what folks think." 

"Move to New York City. No one will care, there. Or go to San Francisco, we're all the vogue there!" I smile. Ah, swishy men, so not my type. Considering only one man was ever my taste, much less my type. 

"Thanks, but we like it here." He nods and puts the mixer in the sink. Then rejoins the festivities in the living room. I'm alone in my kitchen. All this food, for all these people. And I made it. Dana helped, of course, but this is my day. I feel like June Cleaver. 

There's a sound behind me. I turn and Alex is in the doorway. He's leaning on the doorjamb. I swear if we didn't have a house full of folks, I'd grab him and throw him over the table to fuck him until he screamed. Calm down, Walter. Can't serve dinner with wood in your pants. 

"You need help, Vlad?" he asks. I shake my head and continue to put dishes on the table. He smiles and leaves me. We're not demonstrative, with folks around. Halloween was a fluke. I don't know what came over me. 

With dinner on the table, I call the troops in and everyone is seated. Dana insists on saying grace. But she makes it a very open and accepting prayer, blessing family and new friends by a gracious and understanding God. It's a pleasure to say "Amen." 

And I wait. Forks enter mouths and people chew. Children are served and still I wait. Alex is at the foot of the table and I sit at the head. I look at him as he's chewing the leg meat. He likes dark meat. But he's done teasing me. "Damn, Walter, this is good! It was worth you waking me up at 4 and 4:30 for!" 

"4:30? In the morning?" Mulder seems confused. 

"Mulder, the turkey is like, nine billion pounds. It needs to cook forever. Or would you like food poisoning?" I shake my head and dinner is commenced. 

* * *

When dinner is over, and I've helped Walter recruit Mike Elliot and Mulder to clear the table, while he and I put the leftovers either away or in plastic containers for guests, Scully, Patty and Shaine prepare the living room for dessert. The ladies brought pies, apple and pumpkin, cheesecake and Italian pastry for Walter. Sharon was half-Italian and got him hooked on canolies and lobster tails. Please don't ask me to pronounce the real names. Walter knows all the food words from her. 

Coffee is dripping and we set out cups and milk and sugar. The boys are sacked out on my and Walter's bed, not even making it through the meal. Jason slept in his mother's lap while I watched William drift off in his chair. It was absolutely adorable. These two will be fast friends for life. 

We settle to sip coffee and really talk. I sit on the floor, at Walter's feet, mug beside me on the floor and apple pie in my hands. Mike is asking Mulder about what Walter used to be like in the FBI. Mulder is likening him to Mount Rushmore, old Stoneface. I laugh. And then Patty pipes up, "You'd never think they'd win the Halloween Party talent show the way you talk about them!" 

Everything stops. Sometime I wish I hadn't stopped killing people for a living. But she smiles and Shaine giggles. And now I recognize her as Dorothy to Patty's Glinda. I open my mouth to quickly defend us, but Patty beats me to the punch with photos. Pictures of Walter and I performing, accepting our award, kissing and dancing. Scully and Mulder are speechless, as is Mike. Michael and Gerry thankfully fill in the silence. "You two are adorable!" "I wish we could pull of a costume couple like that!" They're kind. But I'm waiting for Scully to say something. She doesn't disappoint me. 

"I knew Walter could play guitar, but I didn't know you could sing, Alex." She's so soft-spoken and honest. I almost want to smile at her. I can't, though. 

I blush and drop my head. I hope he doesn't. I'll seriously get my gun if he does. I'll paint the walls with his brains. 

"Hey, why don't you sing for them, guys?" Patty suggests. Shit! I can't shoot a woman. Well, Marita Covarrubias wasn't a woman; she was a she-devil. I drop my head. Mulder is already handing the guitar from the corner of the den where Walter has it propped on the stand that he made himself. I look up at him. 

"We aren't getting out of this, Alex. You OK by it?" He's not as apologetic as he could be. But I suppose I'll take what I can get. 

Sighing, I stand, deposit my plate and mug on the coffee table and sit on the arm of the chair. Walter strums a few times so we're on the same key. While I sing, I look around at my audience. Mike is contented, happily watching his son snuggle with his lover. Patty and Shaine kiss occasionally. Mulder is holding Scully's hand. She's a little reserved, until Mulder gets caveman and just pulls her into his arms. She acquiesces rather easily. Scully starts crying. Well, not weeping, but tears are running down her face. The applause when we finish is almost as enthusiastic as at the club on Halloween. 

I turn to Walter. His face is upturned and his smile is gentle. I lean down to kiss him. We both pull away quickly. OK, maybe too much PDA for him. But the guitar is quickly put away and dessert is finished. Thankfully, it was finished on a high note. 

Patty and Shaine collect Jason and we see them off. Mike and the boys will follow them closely, making sure they get home safely. The Mulders are staying the night. Walter wouldn't hear of them either going home too early, or staying in a hotel. So they right the living room while Walter and I unload and reload the dishwasher. We finally have a chance to be alone. 

"You have such a beautiful voice, Sasha. I should play for you more." And I can tell he serious. 

"Well, that gives us something to work on for the holidays. Dinner was amazing, Vlad. Absolutely delicious. You are incredible." He stops what he's doing and takes me by the shoulders. Our mouths meet frantically. I taste cheesecake on his tongue. His hand is in my hair, holding me steady over the open dishwasher door. 

He pulls away, breathless. "I am gonna fuck you so hard tonight." A very delicate feminine throat is cleared in the doorway. We turn to see a blushing Scully. Walter straightens himself and clears his own throat. "Well, I am, you know." And I can't help but laugh. He joins me, which proves too much for Scully and she laughs with us. 

"Mulder and I have got William tucked in on the couch. We're gonna hit the den. I've already made the bed and everything. I think an H-bomb could go off and William would sleep through it. Good night, gentlemen." She smiles as leaves us. Ah, a by-your-leave from Dana on High. I will not sit comfortable tomorrow for most of the day. 

When we are alone, he is gentle with me. He wants to take his time. This morning was my lead. Tonight is his. 

* * *

Alex is standing in the bedroom in the lamplight. I walk up behind him and stop him from undressing. He allows me to slip my arms about his waist. Holding him is where I find my peace. His body is solid, muscle and bone with a soft layer of...soft over it all. I don't want to call it fat, he's not. No where close. But he doesn't have the mythical washboard stomach. It's flat, but rounded, hard to explain. That's my Alex. No where near perfect, but perfect for me. 

He turns in my arms and we kiss. My cock stands up immediately. Two arms wind around my neck as I explore his mouth. Kissing always made me crazy. I could kiss for hours. We have. We barely make it to the bed to undress. I pull his shirt, boots, pants, socks and boxers off. A stiff, purple cock stands up to greet me, one that I take in my mouth to suck. Hands slide over my shoulders. I kiss my way up his body back to his mouth and we kiss more. When he moans and writhes in my arms from my kisses, it makes me crazy. 

I just don't want to rush this. I want to suck his nipples until he's whimpering and his breath is catching. My hand makes it's way between his legs to tease his balls. Raising his legs, he lays back to let me take him. "No, roll over. I want you on your stomach." 

The impish smile greets and I wait for him to situate himself on his stomach. Oh, that ass is incredible. Two handfuls of heaven for me to part and tongue in between. Rimming Alex is always a treat. His responses make me want to lick him all night, thrust my tongue as far as it will go. But I need to fuck him. 

The two men in our house made me possessive. No, Gerry didn't accost me, but I just want Alex to be mine again. We were family earlier. Tonight, he's my lover again. He's pushing against me so I need to get on with this. 

I grab lube and grease up. Laying on his belly, pillow under his hips and arms out in front of him, he is the epitome of what I find sexy in a man. Covering his body, I slide into his ass, filling him and bringing out the most delicious moans. His moans are important to me. In and out, spiral patterns and I feel him thrusting back, getting friction from the pillow on his cock and to hit his prostate. I take hold of his hips to pull him to his knees and reach around to jerk his cock. He thrusts into my hands. 

"Come Alex. Do it. Let go! Do it!" He thrusts a few more times, impaling himself back on my cock and forward into my hand and shouts out his orgasm. I'm not far behind, collapsing on his back and we slide to the bed. There's a shoulder under my chin. Oh, I can't resist. Leaving teeth marks in his skin is the caveman in me. 

"That was..." He holds up a hand to quiet me. I listen. Then I hear it. Moaning and panting is faintly coming through the night quiet. But this is a man and a woman. Oh shit, we've inspired Mulder and Dana! We scramble off the bed to grab our robes and exit the bedroom. I stand in the middle of the room, but Alex goes right to the closed den door. Ok, I'm curious and I follow. Panting, moaning and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Mulder is saying something. "Scully, oh God, Scully, I'm coming...oh...oh..." 

"Come for me, Mulder, come!" 

I cover my mouth to be quiet, but Alex isn't so polite and laughs out loud. I turn to see if William is disturbed. Just as I figured, the boy is oblivious. But the two lovers in the den aren't. "Shhhh, Scully, they can hear us." 

Thump and bang from behind the door. "No, they're in the other room." 

"No, they came, remember. They're listening to us fuck." 

"Mulder! Do you have to be so crude!" 

I grab Alex's arm and pull him away. He fights me a bit. Listening to them isn't my style. They're my kids, after all. He follows and I lock us in the bathroom. 

"Vlad, what was that for?" He's playfully angry. But I need to take charge again. I throw open his robe and point to the stream of semen dripping down his leg. He laughs. "You know I like your come running out of my ass. Wanna do it again?" 

A pink tongue slips out and skirts my lips. He's the insatiable one. "No, Sasha, lets go to bed. Come on, we can lick each other clean." Sable eyebrows hide behind his hair. He leads the way back to the bedroom and we climb into the bed. He licks my cock clean as I rim him again, licking my come from his thighs. But we aren't turned on again. 

This is a growing closer moment. It's how we reassure each other it isn't just sex. It makes it easier to settle into his arms and try to sleep. But I can't sleep. I want to know something. 

"Sasha, what are you thankful for?" 

He doesn't move, but I can hear his eyelids open, sort of. "Vlad, are we going to talk all night?" 

Burying my head deeper in the crook of his neck, I press on. "When I was a boy, at thanksgiving, we would go around the table and everyone would say what they were thankful for. I want to know what you're thankful for." 

"You first." 

I sigh. "OK. I'm thankful to have my health, for my family, for good friends, my dog, my home. I have a lot to be thankful for. Now it's your turn." 

"You." And that was it. Just me. He was thankful for me. I pulled him tighter to me. 

"Bastard." 

"I love you too, Vlad." 

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
Liked it? Tell me!  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
